Crazy
by Skyla Bakers
Summary: Things are getting crazy for four high school girls, Misty, May, Marina and Dawn.  Dawn's forced to go on a date with Conway and soon they run into Paul and his friends in the most surprising place… Story is better than summary. PS CS IS QS


**A/N: This is officially the most randomest thing I've ever done in my whole life. I don't know whether I should continue this since I have two active stories already which desperately need to be updated. Let's see, if I get about twelve reviews for this I'll continue. Otherwise, it'll be on hold or something. So, um review, I guess. And enjoy. **

**Crazy**

Dawn's POV

'Mom, you can't do this!' I exclaimed.

'I'm telling you, you have to go on this date!' Johanna Berlitz, my mother, argued back.

'No Mom, this is impossible,' I sighed. 'I'd rather clean my room!'

For some reason, this scene should be the other way around. Normally, my Mom _wouldn't_ have wanted me to go on some date and she'd _order_ me to clean my room and I'd protest. But what happened now?

Maybe it was because my mystery date was some nerdy stalker!

'Mom, we're talking about _Conway_!' I protested.

'Exactly!' My Mom agreed stubbornly. 'Conway's a good boy, there's nothing wrong with him.'

'Is there anything right with him either?' I shot back.

'Dawn,' Mom said in her typical 'no-arguing' voice. 'Go on this date.'

'Moooom!' I whined, losing all hope.

'Go up and get ready,' Mom pointed at the staircase leading to my room and she sat down on the couch, flipping to the Contest Digest on TV which pretty much meant that the argument, or maybe she would've preferred the word disagreement , was over and guess who won?

Her as usual.

I let out a whine again and trudged up the staircase with loud, heavy, stamping footsteps. I stopped at a point in the staircase where Mom couldn't see me and repetitively stomped on it.

'Dawn!' Mom's voice flooded in. 'Who pays for the broken furniture – you or me?'

I giggled and ran up the stairs, ignoring her ranting after me. I loved making my mom mad. But after reaching the hallway I felt absolutely horrible. A date with Conway!

'Why Arceus?' I questioned overdramatically as I reached my room and pulled open the door. I was greeted by the flowery aroma of perfume and various air fresheners. The scent almost always made me feel better but today was different. I sighed again and walked very very slowly up to my closet. I flung open the wooden door and dug up various articles of clothing. I held up a turquoise silk dress against me and faced the mirror. It looked good. Just good. Not fabulous or extravagant. I gazed at the dress through the mirror and threw it onto my pink and cream colored bed in defeat. Four weeks ago I looked like a supermodel in it, now what? Maybe it's just the depression of being forced to go on a date with a stalker who had kept tabs on me since I was ten. No, I wasn't going to delve in those bad memories. I dug through my closet once again and fished out my lace lime-green top and matching, flowing green skirt.

'I look like a tree,' I muttered, balling the outfit up and tossing it into a corner. After doing the same with ten of my favorite outfits, I finally gave up and flopped down on my bed, staring up at the pink-painted ceiling. 'I have nothing to wear,' I realized. 'This is a first.'

'Hurry up, Dawn!' Mom's voice wafted from the living room. I sighed, getting up. I felt something underneath my flowered quilt and pulled it out. It was my pink iPhone. I suddenly got this brilliant idea. I could borrow some clothes from one of my friends! I unlocked my iPhone and flipped down my contacts' list. But which friend exactly? I was stuck between Misty, my best friend since preschool, May, a close friend of mine, and an almost idol friend of mine: Marina. They all had great fashion sense and huge wardrobes. Problem was, they all had very _different _fashion styles and I wasn't particularly sure of what look I was going for. As I was debating between Misty and Marina, my phone began ringing, almost scaring me to death.

'H – Hello?' I spluttered. 'Please tell me it's Marina or Misty!' It seemed that I was too freaked to even check who had called.

'No, it's me.' A male voice replied.

'And just who are you?' I demanded, annoyed.

'Ash.'

'Ash!' I yelled. 'Why did you call?'

'Did I leave my phone at your place?' Ash asked in a hopelessly dumb voice.

'Don't think so – wait a second,' I suddenly realized. 'If you _think_ you left your phone at my place, how did you just call me?'

There was a silence and Ash suddenly began laughing. 'Ohhhhh, so that's where it is! See ya at school, Dawn!'

_BEEEEP!_

'I can't believe him!' I muttered, dialing Misty's number. 'Hey, Misty?'

'Yeah, Dawn?' Misty's voice was heard on the other side. 'T'sup?'

'I need some help! Wardrobe help.'

'…From my wardrobe?' Misty's voice asked after a while.

'No!' I growled. 'Your sisters are actress-models, right? Lend me some of their old clothes!'

'Right, right.' Misty said in a slightly annoyed tone. 'I'll be right there, yes! I can finally get out of this torture hole! Okay, be right there!'

'Hurry up!'

'Yeah, yeah. As soon as possible, I'll just grab some clothes and rush to your place, I've got a car y'know.'

'Don't rub it in,' I grinned. 'Wasn't my fault I failed my driving test four times!'

'Haha, bye.'

_BEEEEP!_

May's POV

This was officially the worst day of my life.

Even the day when I accidentally spilled spaghetti sauce on the most popular girl at school's designer jacket can't beat this, even after she made my life living hell after that incident.

Why did this have to happen? Right now I'm just sitting here in my bedroom and trying to ignore the sounds coming from downstairs. It reminded me of today far too much.

It all started this morning when I woke up. I had pulled on a white t-shirt and colorful knee-length wrap-around skirt and simply walked down to get some breakfast. After walking down, I saw my mom, Caroline Maple, and my dad, Norman Maple, talking intensely. My mom was wearing a pale blue dress and a white and pink Teddiursa-print apron. My dad was wearing a casual long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans with an apron! This was not normal, my mom and dad were famous scientists and they shouldn't even be home right now! My mom had been holding a pan with French toast in it and my dad was chopping vegetables. I immediately realized something was wrong. After storming up to them, I had a better view of the kitchen and boy, was it shocking. There were huge flowered curtains and several fancy chairs propped next to table-clothed tables with vases of flowers on them. There was a whiteboard with a sign written from a blue marker-pen: _Today's Special Breakfast Dish is the Buttered French Toast with Scrambled Eggs. _

My mom had been telling us about opening a family restaurant but I never thought she was serious. I was gaping as Max, my little brother, delivered a tray of French toast to a couple. There were customers filing in like crazy.

My mouth became dry with shock, like a bundle of cotton wool. I was suddenly finding it difficult to speak.

'W – What's going on?' I spluttered, turning to my mom the minute I regained my ability to talk.

'Oh, May, isn't this terrific!' Caroline said passionately.

'Oh yes it is!' Norman echoed, not giving me a chance to answer.

'What's going on?' I repeated, watching Max take orders from a silver-haired lady.

'Have an apron!' Caroline said joyously, handing me a Munchlax-print apron. I reluctantly put it on and stared questioningly at my mom. 'We finally opened our very own family restaurant, _The Maple's_!'

'T – _The Maple's_?' I deadpanned.

How original, now anyone passing by from school will know it's somehow related to me.

'Yes!' Caroline continued. 'And you get to be a waitress! I knew you'd love the idea, you'd always wanted to be a waitress when you were little!'

I grimaced at the memory, why did I have to be so embarrassing before? The kind of waitress I had wanted to be was different, I had wanted to work in a café where I got loads of money just for delivering a cup of coffee, plus I had wanted to wear a sexy maid costume, not a worn-out Munchlax apron with old ketchup spills from a previous pizza disaster.

'Come on May, lighten up!' Caroline shoved a piece of French toast under my nose.

'Right,' I mumbled, taking a bite. I couldn't even taste it; I was in such a bad mood.

'Now tie your hair and take some orders!' Caroline grinned, washing some veggies and propping them on the counter.

I tugged my chestnut brown hair into a loose ponytail and grabbed a breakfast tray, walking unsteadily into the 'restaurant'.

And that's when the real disasters began.

Misty's POV

I steered my ocean-blue car into Cherry Blossom Street, where Dawn's house was. I was in a huge hurry, Daisy, one of my annoying older sisters, had made me clean the swimming pool. It was an exceptionally annoying task since my three sisters had a huge house party when I was gone for a slumber party at Marina's. Well, let's just say there was a lot of 'dirt' in the pool. Remind me to never leave the pool unguarded ever again. Dawn had to go on some date with some guy, she wouldn't even tell me who. I was probably going to make her late for it anyway because she had no clothes to wear and she wanted me to lend her some clothes. Then, I couldn't hurry up because I had to clean the freaking pool! I was driving like a madwoman; Dawn would kill me in a matter of seconds! To make everything worse, my stupid phone began ringing.

'Hello?' I barked into the phone, forgetting to even check the caller ID. I screeched to a halt outside an old house and put the phone to my ear.

'Hey, Misty?'

'Who is it? I'm kind of in a rush.' I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

'It's Ash.'

'Yeah? What's wrong?' I huffed, leaning back on the leopard-print seat.

'Did I leave my phone at your place?' Ash questioned in a desperately idiotic voice.

'I'm not at my pla – wait a second,' I narrowed my emerald eyes. 'If you lost your phone then how did you just call?'

…

…

…

There was a silence and Ash suddenly began laughing. 'Oh right, sorry Misty. Haha, see you at school!'

_BEEEEP!_

'I can't believe him,' I mumbled angrily, putting my phone back in my blue denim jacket pocket. I steered the car back to the main road and drove towards Dawn's place. I hopped off the car and rang the doorbell.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

No answer.

I tapped my sneaker-covered foot impatiently against the fuzzy Piplup-print welcome mat. I reached up to the doorbell and rung it again.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Finally, I heard the sound of someone's footsteps rushing towards the door. It was Johanna, Dawn's mother. She flung the door open and smiled warmly at me.

'Come on in, Misty.' She said sweetly, holding the door open for me.

'Thanks Johanna,' I smiled back, walking in.

'Dawn's upstairs,' With that, Johanna walked off into the kitchen.

And was I in for a shock! Sitting on the living room couch was….CONWAY!

I just cannot express my shock at that moment.

'Conway – what are you doing in here?' I yelled, mortified, almost dropping the box filled with clothes.

'Hi Misty,' Conway waved cheerily. 'What brings you here?'

'I should be asking you the same question.' I said shortly, teetering back and forth with the heavy box.

'What's in the box?' He questioned, his eyes burning with inextinguishable curiosity. 'Is it for Dawn? Cause' if it is, I'll take it up for you.'

'Like I'd let you take something up to Dawn's room,' I growled, laying a protective hand on the cardboard box.

Conway got up and tried to peer into the box.

'Hey!' I raised a hand towards him, moving the box away.

'Haha, you can't hide it from me forever!' Conway announced, flashing his glasses. 'I'm more intelligent than you, plus I have the power of hidden cameras.'

'Hidden cameras?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Your shoe's untied,' Conway commented.

'Really?' I demanded, looking down.

'Gotcha!' He yelled, pouncing on me while I was trying to make sense of his statement.

_THUD!_

I am so stupid sometimes.

'Get off of me!' I muttered, as Conway grabbed the box.

'Hahahhah!' he laughed maniacally and got up from the floor, digging through the contents of the box. 'Now I can finally find some major secret of Dawn's!'

'Ouch,' I muttered, rubbing my throbbing head. 'Wha?'

'These are clothes,' Conway said surprised. 'Why would Dawn need clothes?'

I sweatdropped, getting up from the floor. 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

He wasn't even listening to me. 'I get it now!'

I gave him a questioning look.

'Whippeee!' he did a victory jump, spilling fancy evening gowns everywhere.

'Just what are you talking about?' I grumbled, picking up the gowns and stuffing them back in the box.

He ignored me again. 'Whippee! Yippee!'

'Fine, be like that!' I groused, hurrying up the stairs.

**Dawn's POV**

_RAP RAP RAP! _

Finally Misty was here!

I had been waiting for ages!

I panted up to the door, flinging it open. 'You're finally here!' I yelled, jumping up and down and pulling Misty into a huge hug.

'Geez, glad you're glad to see me,' Misty replied dryly, walking in and setting the box on my bed. 'Wow, your room looks worse than usual. I never thought that was possible.'

'Very funny!' I stuck my tongue out and leafed through the box. 'What took you so long? I thought you had a car.'

'Stop being so jealous, Dawn!' Misty laughed. 'Okay, okay, first I had to clean the pool, then there was traffic and then Ash called me – '

'Ash called you?' I questioned, holding a plaid skirt against me. 'What about?'

'Something about his phone, that idiot.' Misty sighed.

'Seriously?' I deadpanned. 'What a coincidence.'

'Yeah, then I ran into Conway downstairs and he was just doing his usual stalker stuff and he saw the box and freaked out,'

'SERIOUSLY?' I yelled, my jaw dropping. 'He's here _right now_?' I demanded, seizing Misty by her shoulders and shaking her violently.

'Yes, yes!' Misty panted after she pulled out of my reach. 'Instead of standing there like that, get dressed!'

'Right!' I saluted her, grabbing a dress and pulling it on while Misty sat down on my cloth-covered bed and scrolled down my iPod which was connected to its speakers.

_Oh, yeah  
>Oh!<em>

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<br>_

I stepped out of my walk-in-closet and twirled around.

Misty looked up and shook her head.

'Huh?' I asked, looking down at the frosty knee-length dress with a furry hem. 'What's wrong with it?'

'You're not going for your wedding, Dawn.' Misty said sharply.

She has a point.

'I hope not,' I muttered, grabbing the next dress and walking in.

I_f shame had a face, I think it would kind of look like me.__  
>If it had a home, would it be in my eyes?<em>_  
>Would you believe me if I said I am tired of this<em>_  
>Well here we go, now one more time,<em> 

I walked out of the walk-in-closet once again, this time decked in probably the shortest dress that ever entered the phase of the planet. It was light pink and had no sleeves.

Misty shook her head immediately upon seeing me, I just knew she would.

'You're going on a date with Conway – **not** a good idea!'

'Fine!' I sighed, spinning on my heel and trudging back into the closet. 'And stop flipping through random songs, Misty.'

Misty ignored me – looking down at my iPod once again.

_I don't want this moment to ever end,  
>Where everything's nothing without you.<br>I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em> 

This better be okay.

I walked out of the walk-in-closet for the _third _time – not even exactly sure what I was wearing.

Misty looked up at me as I swung back and forth – the costume was frikkkin' heavy! – and burst out laughing.

'What's wrong?' I puffed, trying to look down at myself – and failed, the costume had this huge, puffy, Buizel-like inflatable collar. I'm just not sure how it got inflated….

Misty continued laughing, practically falling onto the floor. She pointed through her laughter and mirth at the mirror.

'Fine,' I huffed, hobbling towards the mirror gracelessly.

Oh. My. Arceus.

No one told me there was a jester suit in their!

Curse you Misty's sisters!

Curse you Misty!

Curse you world!

'I'll get you!' I shot an evil look at Misty who was still laughing maniacally. Then, I traipsed – once again – into the walk-in-closet.

_All my people on the floor,  
>party all night<br>We want some more,  
>some more<br>We're about to turn it on  
>under the light<br>We never stop, we rock  
>we rock we rock we rock<br>we rock we ro oh oh oh oh_

I am officially going to give up. I am doubting Misty's sister's fashion sense, which is weird because they're actress-models.

I stepped out of my closet, not staggering round in a jester suit hopefully.

Misty looked up and nodded slightly. 'Good.' She uttered.

'Huh?' I questioned. 'REALLY?'

'Um, yeah?' Misty gave me a weird look.

'Oh my Arceus, thank youuuu! Finallyy!' I did a victory jump – similar to the one Conway apparently did.

The dress was made out of creamy golden-yellow silk. The silk part of the dress was shaped like a tube dress but there was a layer of yellowish cobwebby net underneath it which also covered my shoulders and reached down as elbow-length sleeves. There was a slim, embroidered lace ribbon at the waist which separated the bodice from the bottom. The bottom was sort of pleated and bubbly, it was the same golden silk which flowed down a few inches above my knees.

'It's gorgeous,' Misty said admiringly, finally letting go of my iPod.

'But which shoes can I wear with them?' I asked self-consciously. 'And how should I do my hair?'

'You can wear… these,' Misty shuffled through my shoe drawer and reached for a pair of shoes somewhere deep behind my kaleidoscope of colorful shoes. She fished out a pair of heels I had never worn before; I had bought them two years ago in a shopping trip with May and Misty. I bought them just because they were glamorous, they were way too big for me back then, and somehow I had completely forgotten about them – maybe because of the ballet flat fever that had come up at that time.

The heels were made out of rich, red corduroy, the heels were about five inches tall – much taller than I usually wear. I gazed at the beauties through my sapphire eyes and immediately scrambled them on, getting up shakily. I walked around a little and soon I was completely comfortable in them. That was one of my many talents, walking in heels. Unlike my friend May who can't take two baby steps in heels, I was completely skilled in running, dancing or whatsoever in heels.

'What about my hair?' I demanded nervously, scooping up my midnight blue mane in one hand. 'Should I French braid it? Or tie it? Or make a bun? Or simply curl it?'

'Don't do anything with it,' was Misty's simple reply. 'You have such attractive straight hair, I don't even know why you worry about it so much! Just leave it down like that.' Misty got up and brushed my straight tresses carefully, my hair cascaded over my shoulders, glinting with the bedroom light. My short layered fringe was left on my forehead and the rest of my hair was glimmering and loose, stylishly across my shoulders.

'Now check out your reflection,' Misty urged, pushing me slightly towards the mirror.

I looked at myself, I looked great. I smiled appreciatively at Misty and jumped up and down a little.

'Thanks so much!'

'No problem,' Misty grinned. 'Now you have your makeup to do.'

'Exactly!' I giggled, picking up my makeup box from the dressing table. I coated my eyelashes in mascara and put on a mild amount of thin black eyeliner. I slipped on a presentable amount of soft, luscious, cherry-red lipstick and dusted a neutral shade of blush on my cheeks.

'Great!' Misty gave me a thumbs-up sign. 'Let's go down. You have a date to go on!'

'Oh no,' my face immediately fell. 'Conway.'

Misty looked at me sympathetically. 'Don't worry, it won't be so bad.' She reassured me.

'I hope so.'

The two of us hovered downstairs; Conway was sitting pleasant-faced on the couch, his glasses flashing dangerously.

'Let's go,' I said briskly to him, exchanging a helpless glance with Misty. 'Tell my mom we left,' I told Misty, and me and Conway walked out into the fresh spring air while Misty collected her clothes into the box in the pleasant atmosphere of my warm, comfortable house.

'So where are we going?' I said into the silence as I boarded the front seat of Conway's Chevy convertible.

'It's a surprise, Dawn.' Conway said clandestinely.

Great.

I bet it's a torture hole.

Or a strip club.

Or the stalker's union.

Or worst of all, Conway's house.

'So Dawn,' Conway said in his usual stalker voice.

'What?' I muttered.

'I found out your biggest secret.'

'What?' I mused in a monotone.

'Your family isn't as rich as everyone thinks,' Conway said slyly. 'You can't even afford clothes,'

'What are you implying?' I muttered.

What an idiot, even _I_ could be a better stalker than him.

'You even borrow clothes from Misty because you have no clothes of your own.'

WTF?

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Horrendous? Hopeless? Amazing? Exceptional? Tell me please, and remember I won't continue this if I don't at least get twelve reviews. Oh and if anyone's interested, the songs I used are Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5, Sick Cycle Carousel by Lifehouse, With Me by Sum 41 and All My People by Sasha Lopez.**

**-Sky :p **


End file.
